Si tu no estás aquí
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Song fic, R&Hr... Buueno, no see que decir, explica un poco la agonía de Ron cuando ella muere. No es muy triste así que lean tranqilos. BESOS


_**No se que me esta pasando con los song fics, ltimamnte estoy escchando mucha musica y me inspiro. Por favor diganme qe les parece, a ver si sigo con estos "atacasos de inspiracion" o mejor sigo participando ... Me gustaria que me dejaran su opinión... GRACIAS, BESO Y DISFRUTEN :)**_

_**Si tu no estás aquí...**_

Superar. ¿Cómo superar algo que aún no puedo creer me haya pasado a mí¿Cómo puedo superar algo que nunca debió sucederle a alguien como tú?. Merecías el mundo. Tenías más que una ordinaria vida por delante. Merecías triunfar. Tu y yo pudimos habernos ganado el mundo en un solo suspiro. Pasar esos fabulosos veinticinco años a tu lado, más aún, habiendo compartido más de quince de esos años como tu pareja más sincera, como tu fiel amante y como aquel que se daría a torcer solo por ti, no alcanza. No me alcanza aún sabiendo que estás mejor donde sea que estés, Hermione. Nos amamos como nadie podrá amarse jamás. Me agota pensar que me queda mucha vida por delante, pero vida sin ti. Me agota tener que cumplir lo que te prometí, tener que vivir sin tu compañía. "Se feliz con alguien más" me pediste. ¿Cómo podría existir alguien más, si la compararía a cada instante contigo?.

_**No quiero estar sin ti,  
si tu no estas aquí me sobra el aire.  
No quiero estar así,  
si tu no estas la gente se hace nadie.**_

Basta con que sepas que no puedo mirar a otra chica. Fuiste tu la que me cautivó.  
Te extraño. Me falta el aire que compartí a tu lado. Me faltas tú, me falta tu abrigo. Cuanto tiempo desperdicié a tu lado y cuantos recuerdos turbarán mi mente, cuantos momentos hermosos a tu lado, se burlarán hoy de mi soledad, y de que me faltan tus brazos. Es una cruel agonía. Sé que prometí vivir, pero tu, tu prometiste quedarte a mi lado para siempre y, simplemente te fuiste. La vida te llevó contigo y tu te dejaste secuestrar.

_**Si tu no estas aquí no se,  
que diablos hago amándote.  
Si tu no estas aquí sabrás,  
que Dios no va a entender por que te vas.  
No quiero estar sin ti,  
si tu no estas aquí me falta el sueño.  
No quiero andar así,  
Latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño.**_

"Te seguiré donde estarás" te dije antes de que llegara tu momento, el momento de dejarme. "Y¿Por qué harías algo así?, no tiene sentido..." solo dijiste, "Aprende a esperar, Ron... vendrás conmigo tarde o temprano. Mientras, disfruta de lo que vives como si fueras turista de tu propia vida" sonreíste. No te entendí en su momento, como siempre lo notaste y agregaste algo que hoy cambia mi forma de ver la vida, "Vive como si estuvieras de paso en la vida, disfrutando cada momento, lugar y compañía, porque sabes que tarde o temprano partirás como yo y, nos volveremos a ver... No apures nuestro encuentro, deja un poco de misterio para alimentar el amor". Cuan estúpido me veo llorando, observando otro atardecer sin ti. Pero que bella, aunque cruel, es la vida. Aquellas palabras hoy me dan fuerza para saber que volveré contigo a donde ya no habrá adiós. Esas palabras hoy, me hacen no querer dormir, no querer perderme ni un segundo de esto tan preciado que es la vida. Sé que me faltas y duele. Pero prefiero canalizar mis sentidos en algo que no me angustie tanto.  
Extraño tu cuerpo, tu olor. Tu sonrisa por la mañana, tus palabras, tu pelo... Dios como extraño tu pelo. Me dan ganas de sonreír de solo pensarlo, algo que no hago hace mucho tiempo, pero que deseo hacer.

_**Si tu no estas aquí no se,  
que diablos hago amándote.  
Si tu no estas aquí sabrás,  
que Dios no va a entender por que te vas**_

_**Derramare mis sueños si algún día no te tengo,  
lo mas grande se hará lo mas pequeño.  
Paseare en un cielo sin estrellas esta vez,  
tratando de entender quien hizo  
un infierno el paraíso.**_

Creo que está por llegar. Si, definitivamente falta poco para que el día en que vuelva a verte, llegue. Sé que estoy un poco más crecido de lo que me conoces, pero no me importa, porque fui capaz de cumplir lo que prometí. Disfruté mi vida. Y lo mejor, la disfruté solo Herm, esperando volverte a ver y ser yo quien te diga "No necesito a nadie más que a ti para ser feliz". Hoy dormiré deseando despertar a tu lado. Quiero terminar este viaje de "turista" como tu dijiste, ya estoy demasiado cansado para seguir luchando por ver nuevos lugares, y vivir nuevas experiencias. Dormiré y, mañana veremos que pasa.

_**No te vayas nunca porque  
no puedo estar sin ti.  
Si tu no estas aquí me quema el aire.  
Si tu no estas aquí sabrás,  
que Dios no va a entender por que te vas.**_

Me falta el aire. No sé donde estoy, pero no es a tu lado. Veo a mi hermana llorando, definitivamente falta poco para partir. Supongo que querían despedirse de mí antes de dejarme ir. Y, no entiendo porque lloran, yo estoy más que contento de haber conocido a todos y cada una de las personas que conocí, pero ahora debo partir a tu lado y, ellos deberían estar felices por mí¿no?. Ahora quizás entienda lo que tu sentiste al dejarme, y ahora quizás mi hermana sienta lo que yo sentí cuando me dejabas. Le dediqué las últimas palabras de consuelo a mi hermana, creí que sería oportuno decirle lo mismo que tu me dijiste a mí, después de todo, eso me ayudó tanto a mí que... solo quiero lo mejor para ella, yo la observaré desde arriba.  
Una vez despedido de todos, cierro mis ojos y todo se vuelve oscuro. Pero veo un destelló castaño entre la oscuridad. Son tus ojos, por fin eres tú. Tan igual a como te recordaba, y yo, con la misma ropa y rostro con el que me despedí de ti esa mañana. Tomé tu mano exaltado de emoción. Como la primera vez que nos miramos, la primera vez que dijimos amarnos. ¿Qué tan mágica es la vida que te permite amar y ser amado, dar y recibir, llorar y reír?. Te besé y entonces supe que desde entonces, sería recompensado por todo el tiempo que perdí a tu lado en tu ausencia, y que nada sería más hermoso que tener el recuerdo de una vida digna de ser aprovechada al máximo.


End file.
